Your Heart Will Lead You Home
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys. Clio runs away after being scolded by Captain Simian for something she says she didn't do. Not sure I chose the correct genres.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahh, here's the next in my "Captain Simian" series. This is the first one to center one of the Clonies, I was listening to the song and it got me thinking Clio runs away after being scolded by the Captain. And here it is now. This is the first cliff-hanger I've done in a while.  
Disclaimer: All CS&tSM characters belong to their rightful owner, I own the Clonies. The song is owned & (c) by its rightful owner and is preformed by Kenny Loggins. And please, I would most appreciate polite constructive critique & serious reviews, if you wish to bother me about a stupid rule, please do so through e-mail or private message, not in the reviews. Enjoy!

Your Heart Will Lead You Home.  
Part 1

_Today, aboard the Primate Avenger, the Clonies are minding their own business. Hoku & Clio are playing checkers, Domino is listening to music and Mahina is napping in her wading pool._

Mahina: (Snoring)

Domino: (Humming)

_(Knock at door)_

Clio: Come in.

_The Captain & Spydor arrive._

Captain Simian: Hey guys.

Clio: Hey Cap, Spydor.

Domino: (Takes off headphones) Anything worth our interest happenin'?

Captain Simian: Well, we discussed it and we think you guys should go through a physical.

Hoku: What's a physical?

Spydor: That's where Splitzy examines you and sees how healthy you are.

Clio: Aw, I didn't think you guys cared.

Captain Simian: Well, uh…

Mahina: She was joking.

Captain Simian: Check. (clears throat) Well, be sure to report to sick bay and meet up with Dr. Splitz there in, oh say, a few minutes.

Hoku: Dr. Splitz, he hates us.

Captain Simian: He does not. Well, I'll catch you guys later, and remember, behave yourselves.

Clonies: Right cap'n.

Captain Simian: Comin' Spydor?

Spydor: You go ahead, Cap. I'll catch up.

Captain Simian: Check.

_The Captain leaves as Spydor stays behind with the 4 Clonies._

Spydor: All righty, guys, who's willing to go first?

_Hoku & Clio point at each other at the same time._

Spydor: (Chuckles) Nice, guys, that one's a classic. But seriously, we'll draw straws.

_Domino gets out a piece of paper and draws a drinking straw._

Domino: How's that, Spydor?

Spydor: Not like that, ya mook. Here.

_He turns around for a second then turns back with 4 shreds of tissue in his hand._

Spydor: Now, each of you pick a piece of tissue. Whoever gets the shortest goes first. And the one with the longest goes last.

Clio: Sounds fair to me. How 'bout you guys?

Clonies: (Various agrees)

_So, the four critters each take a slip of tissue. And line them up to see who got the longest. It turns out to be…_

All: Hoku!

Hoku: Ho boy.

Spydor: Well, Hoku's first, then Domino, then Mahina and looks like Clio is last. Later guys.

Mahina: See ya, Spydor.

_Spydor leaves._

Clio: So Hoku, you're O.K. with this, right?

Hoku: Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Well, maybe a smidge skeptical.

Domino: What's skeptical mean?

Clio: Not sure of something. And now that I think about it, Doc Nutsoid who created us said something about tests. But he didn't get around to it, along with naming us.

Hoku: Yeah, that was when the Captain took us aboard. Then we became honorary Primate Avenger recruits.

Clio: And I believe Dr. Splitz is gonna run some tests on us, something like Dr. Dimeay was going to.

Mahina: Yeah. But we can trust Dr. Splitz, and Splitzy. Unlike Dimeay whom didn't care about us anyway.

Hoku: Yup. Think it's been a few minutes?

Clio: Uh… (looks at wall clock) yup.

Hoku: Well, I'd better get goin'.

Domino: See ya in a few, Hoku.

Hoku: You guys too.

Clio: Let us know what happens.

Hoku: Will do.

_She trots out of the Rec. Room and towards the sick bay._

Clio: So, while we wait, why don't I get us some snacks & drinks?

Domino: Sounds awesome.

Mahina: Yeah.

Clio: I won't be long.

_She takes a satchel and trots off towards the galley. Once she gets there, she looks around in the fridge and gets out some sodas. She then raids the cupboards and gets out chips, pretzels & some of Splitzy's gingersnaps._

Clio: (Humming)

_With most of the items in her satchel and carrying the bag of chips in her mouth, she trots off back towards the Rec. Room. Meanwhile, Hoku comes to the sick bay door._

Hoku: (Sighs)

_She enters and browses around until Dr. Splitz comes. That's when she finds a jarful of Popsicle sticks._

Hoku: Ooh, Popsicle sticks. Spydor said you can do a lot with these.

_She leaps on the counter and gets some glue out of her pocket. And just when she opens the jar, Dr. Splitz/Splitzy arrives._

Hoku: Oh, hey Doc. Look what I found.

Dr. Splitz: Yes, Hoku. The tongue depressors are not for arts & crafts.

Splitzy: Eh, I'll show ya how to make a log cabin later.

Hoku: O.K. (leaps off counter)

Dr. Splitz: But right now, we shall begin with your examination.

Splitzy: Have a seat. (pats exam table)

_Hoku gets on the exam table and sits._

Hoku: (Meows) Hey, is it cool in here or are my nerves rattling?

Dr. Splitz: I assure you this procedure is positively harmless.

Splitzy: There ain't nothin' to be nervous about.

Hoku: So, how's this work, exactly?

Dr. Splitz: Well, first off, I am to take your pulse.

Hoku: Don't I need my pulse?

Splitzy: What egghead means is we're gonna feel the pulse in your wrist.

Hoku: Oh, well why didn't ya say so?

Dr. Splitz: (Exasperated sigh)

_The orangutan holds onto the cat's wrist and looks at his watch._

Dr. Splitz: Mm-hmm. Pulse is normal.

Hoku: That's good, right?

Splitzy: Sure is.

Dr. Splitz: Yes. Next I am to take your blood pressure.

Hoku: I think I may need that too.

Splitzy: She has a point.

Dr. Splitz: Not as in take away, you stooge.

Splitzy: I knew that, lighten up, egghead.

Hoku: What's a stooge?

Dr. Splitz: Never mind. I'll demonstrate what I mean.

_He takes out a blood-pressure cuff and puts the cuff around Hoku's arm. At the same time, Clio comes across the generator room._

Clio: Huh?

_She looks inside to take a peak, but after she opens the door, all the lights go out in the generator room and the hallways Clio is in!  
_

Clio: Aah!

_She ducks & covers. The lights go out in the sick bay right when Dr. Splitz looks into Hoku's ear with an otoscope._

Hoku: (Meow?)

_Even in the Rec. Room, Domino & Mahina notice this. Domino holds onto Mahina's head and waves his paw in front of her face._

Domino: Hey, did the lights go out or are my eyes just closed?

Mahina: (Swipes at Domino) Your eyes are open, it's your brain that's closed!

_Of course, the lights are still on aboard the bridge, the other Space Monkeys notice this._

Spydor: Hey Cap, the power's gone screwy in the back half of the ship.

Captain Simian: Check, we'll see what's up, ASAP. All feet to the generator room.

_The other 4 Space Monkeys leave for the generator room with some flashlights, leaving the ship on autopilot. They meet up with Dr. Splitz/Splitzy._

Captain Simian: Splitzy, any idea what happened?

Splitzy: Beats the heck outta me.

Dr. Splitz: (Scanning with Banana-tron) But we shall find out momentarily.

_The Space Monkeys head towards the generator, they get to it. The lights in the hallway turn back on to reveal Clio cowering in front of the open door to the generator room._

Captain Simian: Clio. Clio! (snaps fingers)

Clio: (Screams)

_She looks up and sees the Space Monkeys all with stern looks._

Clio: Oh, whew! Hey guys. Uh, why are you all looking at me like that?

Captain Simian: Splitzy, see if you can fix the generator then continue with Hoku's physical exam, Clio & I are going to have a chat.

_While Splitzy goes to fix the generator, the rest of the crew return to the bridge and Clio reluctantly follows the Captain to the Rec. Room where Domino, Hoku & Mahina are. And the lights in the Rec. Room turn on as the hall lights go out._

Domino: What's with the lights, Cap?

Captain Simian: Splitzy's working on it. Right now, I'd like to speak with Clio alone.

_The 3 other Clonies leave as the Captain nods to Clio, she comes to him._

Captain Simian: You're in serious trouble, Clio.

Clio: I thought you don't mind me raiding the fridge & pantry.

Captain Simian: That's not the issue, but speaking of which, I'll take your bag.

_She hands him the satchel, he takes it. Outside, Gor, Spydor, Shao Lin & the 3 other Clonies listen._

Hoku: Uh, what're we doin' exactly?

Spydor: Tryin' to hear what the captain has to say to Clio.

_They all put their ears to the door. Inside, Clio sits in front of the Captain._

Captain Simian: Now look Clio, I know you're not crazy about getting a physical exam but messing with the power was a completely stupid stunt to do.

Clio: What? You think I did that?

Captain Simian sarcastically: Oh sure, you just "happen" to be in front of the generator room and the power just "magically" went berserk.

Clio: Yeah, I'd say that's it.

Captain Simian: That was sarcasm.

Clio: What's sarcasm?

Captain Simian: It's when you say the opposite of something without meaning it like what I said just now.

Clio: Ohh. I guess Orbitron does it a lot.

Captain Simian: Pretty much. But anyway, you could've turned off the power in the entire ship! Do you realize how dangerous that is?!

Clio: But I didn't do anything.

Captain Simian: That's not going to work this time, you go into your pagoda and think about what you did!

Clio: I didn't do anything.

Captain Simian: Nice try.

Clio: I believe that was sarcasm as well. Why would I want to turn out the lights? You know I'm afraid of the dark.

Captain Simian: No excuses. In the pagoda!

Clio: But…

Captain Simian: No buts!

Clio: Then what'll I sit on?

Captain Simian: Quit clowning around! Get!

Clio: Aww… (sniffling)

_She goes into the playhouse shaped like a pagoda as the Captain leaves. Outside, the Clonies & rest of the crew were eavesdropping until Chuck comes back out._

Captain Simian: Hey guys. Have fun eavesdropping?

Gor: What is eavesdropping?

Shao Lin: Eavesdropping, Gor, is listening to others' conversations when they don't want you to hear them.

Captain Simian: Check. Well, Space Monkeys, back to the bridge. Hoku, wait for Dr. Splitz in sick bay. Domino & Mahina, return with whatever you were doing before the lights went out. Flip out!

_Domino & Mahina return to the Rec. Room as Hoku goes back to sick bay and the Space Monkeys return to the bridge._

Spydor: Hey Cap, weren't you a little rough on Clio?

Captain Simian: Not now, Spydor.

Gor: I think you might have hurt her feelings.

Captain Simian: There are more important things to think about, Gor. Back to stations.

_The 4 return to their stations. Meanwhile, the lights are repaired, Domino & Mahina notice._

Domino: Oh, the lights are back on.

Mahina: Yeah.

Clio: (Crying softly)

Domino: Uh, maybe one of us should talk to Clio.

Mahina: Nope, let her be for a while.

_Back in sick bay, Dr. Splitz/Splitzy returns where Hoku is waiting on the exam table._

Hoku: Hey Doc & Splitzy. I see the power's back.

Dr. Splitz: Yes. And without any further interruptions, I shall complete your examination.

Splitzy: In other words, Hoku, you'll be done with your physical in no time.

Dr. Splitz: But, remind me as to where we left off.

Hoku: You were looking into my ear, until the lights went out.

Dr. Splitz: Quite. I knew that.

Splitzy: Ya did not.

Dr. Splitz: I did so.

Splitzy: Did not.

Dr. Splitz: Did so.

Hoku: Is it to much to ask for you to make up your minds?

Dr. Splitz: Yes quite. (clears throat) Well, we shall move on now.

_He shines a penlight in Hoku's eye, first her left then her right._

Dr. Splitz: Fascinating.

Splitzy: Y'all have real purty eyes, Hoku.

Hoku: Really? Thanks, I was gonna say the same about you.

Splitzy: Thank y'all, kitten.

Dr. Splitz: Thank you. Now, I am to inspect any symptoms in your respiratory system starting with an apex beat.

Splitzy: In other words, we're gonna take a hear of your ticker.

Hoku: What's a ticker?

Dr. Splitz: Your heart.

Hoku: Oh yeah.

_So, Doc listens to Hoku's heart, the cat shook a bit but not because she was nervous but because the stethoscope is freezing. A little later, Hoku returns to the rec. room sucking on a lollipop, also holding another with her tail._

Domino: Hey. How'd it go?

Hoku: Went all right.

Mahina: What happened?

Hoku: Nothing really. Doc mostly listened to my heart, looked in my ears, at my eyes, up my nose & in my mouth. Also used his computer to scan my insides. Then I got a lollipop.

Domino: Ooh, candy. And I'm next. Later.

Hoku: Uh, Dommy, wait a second.

_Too late, he already leaves for sick bay._

Hoku: I tried to tell him, that there's a blood test too. (rolls up sleeve to reveal tiny Band-Aid)

Mahina: Eh, Domino's a big boy, he'll find out soon enough.

Hoku: Yeah, you're right.

_Hoku goes to the play pagoda and up to the top shelf where Clio is._

Hoku: Hey Clio.

Clio: (Sniffles) Hey.

Hoku: I snuck ya a lollipop. (hands Clio a lollipop)

Clio: Thanks, Hoku. (takes lollipop, slurps)

Hoku: I'm sorry about earlier.

Clio: It's not you, it's just no one believes me.

Hoku: I believe ya, Clio.

Clio: Really?

Hoku: Well of course, you're one of my best friends. And I see your point, you could not have turned out the lights, you're terrified of the dark.

Clio: Exactly, I admit it.

Hoku: And the cap'n is a stupid poop head.

Both: (Chuckle)

Hoku: And I can't wait to see Domino's face when he finds out a blood test is part of the physical.

Clio: Yeah. 'Cause Domino hates sharp, prickly things.

Hoku: Now there's that smile. Everything will work out, I know it will.

Clio: I'm still never seein' or talking to the Captain for the rest of eternity.

Hoku: There ya go.

_Sometime later, Mahina runs into Domino in the halls on their way to the bridge. He has an unhappy expression._

Mahina: Hey.

Domino annoyed: Yo.

Mahina: What's with you?

Domino: No one told me there was pricking involved.

Mahina: Hoku tried to tell ya, but you left right before she could.

Domino: Aww.

Mahina: Look on the bright side, you got a lollipop.

Domino: (Smiles) Yeah, you're right. Well, Doc said he'll see you after he finishes filling out health reports and tells the Cap what happened to the generator.

Mahina: Gotcha.

_The 2 arrive at the bridge and perch on Gor's massive shoulders with Mahina on the right and Domino on the left, he sucks on his lollipop._

Captain Simian: Hey guys, how'd your physical exams go?

Mahina: Mine isn't up yet.

Domino: Though, mine was all right, except no one told me Doc was going to prick me.

Mahina: I already said Hoku tried to tell you, but you walked off before she could finish. But you found out on your own soon enough.

Domino: Yeah well, I still don't like sharp, prickly stuff. Especially those that suck up my blood.

Gor: There, there. (scratches Domino's chin)

Domino: (Content groan)

Shao Lin: Captain, I'll have to agree with Spydor & Gor that perhaps you handled Clio a little bit rough.

Captain Simian: She expressed her un-enthusiasm for a physical by turning off the power and nearly got all of us killed.

Shao Lin: We don't know that for sure, one who handles others with kindness gains more respect than one who handles others with strict order.

Captain Simian: (Sighs) All right, Goddess, I'll go talk to Clio.

Mahina: I don't think that's a great idea 'cause she has said she never wants to see or talk to you for the rest of eternity.

Captain Simian: Perfect.

Shao Lin: I rest my case.

Mahina/Domino: (Snickering)

_Dr. Splitz/Splitzy comes in and to their work space._

Dr. Splitz: Captain, I have news to report.

Captain Simian: What is it, Doctor?

Dr. Splitz: Well, first off, the good news is I found the true problem with the generator.

Splitzy: It blew a little ol' circuit. But I fixed it.

Spydor: Then Clio was tellin' the monkey-lovin' truth.

Gor: She really didn't do anything.

Captain Simian: Great, just great. Any bad news?

Shao Lin: You mean aside from you unjustly accusing Clio?

Captain Simian: I'm very aware of that, Goddess.

Dr. Splitz: But the bad news is we need to replace some parts.

Splitzy: They done blown up.

Captain Simian: Spydor, where's the nearest source we need to replace the stuff?

Spydor: The nearest source would be from a planet called Iyeb 12.

Captain Simian: Check. Prepare to land.

_The Primate Avenger heads for the planet called Iyeb 12. In the Rec. Room, Hoku is playing with a ball of yarn when her pit comm. goes off._

Captain Simian: Hoku, come in.

Hoku: Hoku here. What's up, Cap?

Captain Simian: We'll be landing on a planet called Iyeb 12. So, would you & Clio like to join the expedition?

Hoku: Ehh, (looks at Clio) no thanks Cap'n. I think we'll stay and guard the ship.

Captain Simian: Check. Over & out. (shuts off com)

_Clio comes out of the playhouse and to Hoku._

Clio: Hey Hoku?

Hoku: Yeah?

Clio: I've given it some thought and I'm going off.

Hoku: What? As in running away?

Clio: Basically, yeah. But please, please, please don't tell the Captain or anyone else.

Hoku: I promise.

Clio: We'll spit shake on it.

Hoku: Yeah. What's a spit shake?

Clio: I don't know. Ask Spydor, he might know.

_So, Hoku heads for the bridge and to Spydor._

Hoku: Hey Spydor.

Spydor: S'up sweetie?

Hoku: How's a spit shake go?

Spydor: Uh, spit shake. O.K., here, lemme show ya, first you spit in your paw.

Hoku: (Spits in paw)

Spydor: Then I spit in my hand. (spits in hand) Then we shake our spit-covered hand & paw together. Like so.

_He shakes hands with Hoku paw._

Spydor: Then one of us makes a promise, and once you spit shake, that promise is never broken. Ever. No matter what.

Hoku: Gotcha. Thanks Spydor.

Spydor: No prob., kit-cat.

_Hoku trots off, back to the Rec. Room where Clio is._

Hoku: Hey. Spydor showed me how a spit-shake is done.

Clio: Sweet. How?

Hoku: I spit in my paw and you spit in your hoof.

_The 2 both do so._

Hoku: Then we shake them together.

_They shake their spit-covered hoof & paw together._

Hoku: And then I make a promise.

Clio: Right, you have to promise that you won't tell the Cap'n or anyone that I've left.

Hoku: Promise. And once a spit-shake is done, it's never broken, ever, no matter what. Though, I'm still skeptic about this.

_The ship lands on Iyeb 12 in a matter of minutes and in a meadow, the Space Monkeys, Orbitron & two other Clonies exit the ship._

Captain Simian: All right, now to look for the parts we need.

Orbitron: And of course, cheese.

Captain Simian: Gotta get that thing fixed.

Dr. Splitz: (Scanning bananatron) It appears that the needed parts are 28 yards away.

Splitzy: We'll need to go a long way to get 'em.

Shao Lin: Are you sure we should leave Hoku & Clio by themselves?

Captain Simian: Check Shao Lin, we'll be back ASAP, nonetheless. Flip out!

_The group heads off in the distance through a forest. Hoku watched them leave until they're nowhere to be seen. She goes to Clio whom is in front of the Rec. Room with a satchel full of a few things._

Hoku: The crew left, so the coast is clear.

Clio: Whew, thanks Hoku. I'll sneak out through the back.

Hoku: Check.

_The cat & pig head for the back of the ship and out the cargo bay._

Clio: Well, I guess this is where we depart.

Hoku: Yup. Oh Clio, I'll miss ya.

Clio: I'll miss you too. But I'll always think of you.

_The 2 Clonies hug and then Clio goes off on her own with Hoku waving back. And background music plays._

Sunny days and starry nights  
and lazy afternoons  
you counting castles in the clouds  
and hum little tunes

_Until Clio is out of sight, Hoku closes the cargo hold door._

But somehow right before your eyes  
the summer fades away  
everything is different  
and everything has changed

_Meanwhile, Clio continues her way through a dense forest._

If you feel lost and on your own  
and far from home  
you're never alone, you know

_Although, a smidge creeped out, she keeps going nonetheless._

Just think of your friends  
the ones who care  
they all will be waiting there  
with love to share  
and your heart will lead you home

_The music ceases as Clio starts to hear voices._

_(Creepy animal noises)_

Clio: (Heavy breathing) Chill Clio, it's just your imagination. You're overacting.

_(Rustle in bushes)_

Clio: (Gasps)

_She looks over and sees the bushes rustle, and out jumps…a cute little baby animal._

Animal: (Chattering)

Clio: Oh, whew. Hey little guy, you sure startled me.

_Just when she pets the little animal, its mom shows up! Turns out the little animal is a baby Megatherium!_

Megatherium: (Roars)

Clio: Aah!

_She ducks & covers as the mother walks over her (without even touching her) and takes her baby away._

Baby: (Trills)

_Clio looks up and sees the mother going off with her baby, then gets back up._

Clio: (Whimpers)

_She continues on her way, still weary about any other creatures that may want to hurt her. Or worse._

Clio: (Humming)

_(Twig snaps)_

Clio: (Gasps)

_She sees that she stepped on a little twig._

Clio: Whew! Get a hold of yourself, Clio. For all you know, they can be the only animals within a thousand miles away. Besides, you've faced scarier than that, like Rhesus 2.

_Just then, a Deinomychus (big, featherless one like the Raptors in the "Jurassic Park" series) jumps out of nowhere in front of her!_

Deinomychus: (Roars)

Clio: But nothing quite like this. (screams)

_She gallops off with the Deinomychus (whom has a dark red streak along his back) behind her, it grabs her satchel._

Clio: (Squeals)

_The Deinomychus pulls on it but Clio releases herself from the strap and runs off._

Deinomychus: (Cawing & chattering)

_Just then, Clio runs into a few more Deinomychus!_

Clio: Uh-oh!

Dinosaurs: (Growling)

_She backs up a little bit, but bumps into the Deinomychus that has her satchel._

Clio: (Gasping)

_The Deinomychus surround the pig in a circle as she looks around and can't seem to find anyway out._

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahh, here's the last chapter, took a little longer than I thought to write. I decided to rewrite the ending of this at the last minute and Gormungus finally makes an appearance.  
Disclaimer: All CS&tSM characters belong to their rightful owner, I own the Clonies, Jandira, Arcadia & her goons. The song is owned & (c) by its rightful owner and is preformed by Kenny Loggins. And please, I would most appreciate polite constructive critique & serious reviews, if you wish to bother me about a stupid rule, please do so through e-mail or private message, not in the reviews. Enjoy!

Your Heart Will Lead You Home  
Part 2

_As we left off, Clio the cloned pig of the Primate Avenger is surrounded by a pack of Deinonychus in an unknown jungle. Their leader has her satchel in its teeth and the pack starts to go in for a kill._

Deinonychus: (Growling)

Clio: (Screams)

_Just then, a few sacks appear and release tear gas, leaving the Deinonychus confused & dazed._

Deinonychus: (Screeching)

Clio: Wha?

_And before she knew it, Clio is picked up by a mysterious figure wearing a Tiki mask & covered in long grass._

Clio: (Gasps)

_The figure takes her out of the jungle and to a nearby village._

Clio: Whew! Thanks, whoever & whatever you are.

_The figure removes the Tiki mask to reveal it is a young female Anthro lizard whom is green, has blue-green feathery hair and wears a brown tank-top & shorts._

Lizard girl: Don't mention it. Now who are you and what were you doin' there?

Clio: I was going to ask the same about you. But I'll go first if you like. My name is Clio, and I'm not from around here. See, I'm from a starship called the Primate Avenger…

_Flashback of clips from the previous episode._

Clio VO: _See, my friends & I were ordered to take a physical exam, though we weren't crazy about the idea but we decided to go with it anyway. And as one of us was getting theirs, I was getting some snacks while me & the others wait. And all of a sudden, the lights turned out and everyone blamed me. Even though, I didn't do anything, my Captain was yelling at me. So, after hearing that we were to land on a planet, I decided to run away._

_Returns to reality._

Clio: And here I am now after you saved me from a group of dinosaurs.

Lizard girl: Wow, that's quite a story.

Clio: But what about you?

Lizard girl: My name is Jandira and I was getting fruit, the Iku fruit only grows in these jungles. But it's so dangerous 'cause most Raptors & Deinonychus live there. Although, these costumes frighten them away and so does tear gas. Also staying in trees helps a lot 'cause they can't climb. And that's when I heard and saw you. And the rest you know.

Clio: Well, let's say we get outta here?

Jandira: Perfectly fine with me, c'mon, I know where we can go.

_So, the 2 head off through the village, and to a mountain. They're lifted in an elevator pulled by a Supersaurus, they get to a path in the mountain. And get to a cave._

Jandira: Well, this is my hideout.

Clio: Oh, this is real cozy.

Jandira: Yeah, not too long after my father passed away and my mother became leader of the valley, my tyrannical aunt came and stole the sun ruby which helps keep the valley green. I was able to flee from her but her goons are still looking for me.

Clio: Where's your mom now?

Jandira: My aunt kidnapped her, I'm on the run from goons and looking for a way to save her & the valley.

Clio: Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to save her, Jandira.

Jandira: Thanks Clio. I have a broken family.

Clio: Aww. Now, that I think of it, I don't really have a family.

Jandira: I'm sorry. Well, How 'bout some fruit?

Clio: Thanks.

_Jandira tosses one fruit to Clio as the pig curls up next to the lizard girl and pulls out a picture of the whole crew together._

Jandira: So, that's the crew of the ship you mentioned?

Clio: Yeah.

_She bites into bottom part of the fruit and makes her sound bitter._

Clio: The captain unfairly accuse me, 'cause he's a stupid poop-head.

Jandira: (Laughs)

Clio: Lousy, good-for-nothing, jerk-face…

Jandira: Uh Clio, you're eating the sour part of the fruit. The sweet part is in the middle.

Clio: Gotcha.

_She then bites into the middle part of the fruit and gets tears in her eyes._

Clio: I miss them so much now. (crying)

_Jandira puts her arms around Clio as some background music plays._

Funny how a photograph can take you back in time  
to places and embraces  
that you thought you left behind

_The 2 head out to the cave entrance._

They're trying to remind you  
that you're not the only one  
that no one is an island  
when all has said and done

_They come out and watch the blue sunset together._

If you feel lost and on your own  
and far from home  
you're never alone, you know  
_They put their arms around each other as they see the blue sun go down in the distance._  
Just think of your friends  
the ones who care  
they all will be waiting there  
with love to share  
and your heart will lead you home

_The music stops as the Space Monkeys, Mahina & Domino return to the Primate Avenger. As Splitzy goes to fix the generator, Captain Simian goes to the Rec. Room and to the playhouse shaped like a pagoda._

Captain Simian: Hey Clio? Look, I know you're not speaking to me anymore because I was mean earlier, I jumped to conclusions. I was wrong & unfair. And… wait a minute.

_He peaks in the little window with shutters, and she isn't there, just her pit com. That's when Hoku comes trotting in with one of her cat toys._

Captain Simian: Hoku, where's Clio?

Hoku: I haven't seen her.

Captain Simian: Oh yeah? Then what's this? (shows her pit com)

Hoku: A pit com.

Captain Simian: But do you know who's it is?

Hoku: Uh… no.

Captain Simian: Don't play dumb. Where's Clio?

Hoku: Uh…

Orbitron: Ooh, bust-ed.

Hoku: I gotta use the litter box.

_She goes off, but runs into the rest of the crew, she looks behind her and finds the Captain with his arms crossed against his chest._

Captain Simian: All right, Hoku. Cough it up like a hairball.

Hoku: But you hate hairballs.

Captain Simian: Now where's Clio?

Hoku: Uh…

Captain Simian sternly: Hoku…

Orbitron: Where were you on the night of the 13?

Hoku: (Meows)

Orbitron: A likely story, tell it to the judge.

Captain Simian: Gotta get that thing fixed.

_Hoku starts to feel intimidated by all staring at her, she lies down with her paws covering her head as Captain Simian speaks roughly._

Captain Simian: Hoku, where is Clio?

_The cat starts to get tears in her eyes._

Spydor: Hey-hey, easy kitty, we're your friends.

_Shao Lin stops the Captain before he can pick up Hoku._

Shao Lin: Captain, you're only upsetting her more. Let me try.

_Shao Lin strokes Hoku with her tail._

Hoku: (Mews)

_She lowers her paws and raises her head up with her tear-struck eyes._

Shao Lin: Hoku, it's all right.

_She picks up the tortoiseshell-color cat and holds her in her arms._

Shao Lin: There, there Hoku. Shh. (wipes Hoku's tears away) Don't cry. All is well. Now, why don't you tell us? Where is Clio?

Hoku: I can't.

Shao Lin: Why not?

Hoku: I spit-shook I wouldn't tell anyone, and a spit shake promise is never ever broken, no matter what.

Captain Simian: Who told you that?

Hoku: Spydor.

Spydor: (Chuckle uneasily)

Dr. Splitz: Well, this is one of those exceptions where breaking a promise is most necessary.

Hoku: Say what?

Splitzy: What egghead means, kitten, is ya gotta spill the beans and tell what happened to Clio.

Hoku: (Sighs) Clio was so upset that she left.

Gor: Left? What do ya mean, she left?

Hoku: She ran away.

Spydor sarcastically: Gee, I wonder why.

Captain Simian: I shouldn't have been so rough with her.

_Domino & Mahina come by._

Domino: Hey what's up?

Shao Lin: It's Clio.

Mahina: Did ya lose her?

Gor: She ran away.

Domino/Mahina: Ran away? Oh, no.

Spydor: 'Fraid so, guys.

Captain Simian: We gotta go find her. Space Monkeys & Clonies, flip out!

_Shao Lin puts Hoku down and the crew head off to wherever Clio maybe._

Captain Simian: One question, Shao Lin, how did you get Hoku to speak up?

Shao Lin: Like I said before, kindness gains more respect than strict order.

Captain Simian: Check, it's a mother-figure thing.

_Meanwhile, Jandira takes Clio to her valley where the lizard folk, dinosaurs & prehistoric critters are forced to mine out their mountain._

Clio: Yeesh, this isn't good at all.

Jandira: It gets worse.

_She shows her what everyone's mining for, a brightly colored jewel._

Clio: Ooh, pretty.

Jandira: Yeah, it's called Lazuthyst. They come in different two-tone colors, the rarest are the rainbow-colored ones.

Clio: Ooh, Spydor would like this.

Jandira: But the people, animals & dinosaurs are forced to mine the stones from our mountains.

Clio: Well, then, someone has to do something.

Jandira: It's no use, my Aunt Arcadia has dozens of Spinosaurs & guards at her side.

Clio: Yeah? Well, if she thinks that'll stop me, that's where she's wrong. If we can gather many, then we can become strong enough to defeat her once & for all.

_She gallops off and gets onto a boulder._

Clio: Everyone! Please, listen to me!

_Everyone ceases from work and turn to Clio._

Clio: Are we just gonna let someone who pretends to be in charge push us around?

Lizard man: But she has Spinosaurs.

Clio: Oh yeah? Well, we have carnivores as well, like the T-Rex, Carnitourus, Gigantosaurus & whatnot.

Lizard man #2: This little pig is right, we can't let ourselves surrender.

Lizard man #3: Let's fight back! Save the sun ruby & our true leader!

Everyone: (Cheering)

Voice: Ahem.

_Everyone ceases from cheering and then turn their heads toward the other direction, camera cuts from one group to another as they all see the tyrannical Arcadia & her army of Spinosaurs & guards._

Arcadia: Who dares stand against me?

Clio: Me, that's who.

Arcadia: In case you aren't aware, resistance is the law in my valley.

Clio: Since when did you become the law? And I don't see your name on the valley.

Arcadia: Ooh! Cease her!

_One of the guards takes Clio away. Meanwhile, the Space Monkeys & Clonies are following Domino whom is sniffing out the whereabouts of Clio._

Domino: (Sniffing) Huh?

Captain Simian: What is it, boy?

Domino: The trail ends here.

Hoku: You're right.

Domino: This is too weird.

Mahina: What'd Clio do, climb the trees or just float away in midair?

_(Growling)_

Spydor: Gor, please tell me that was your stomach.

Gor: It wasn't my stomach.

Mahina: Then… who…?

_(Growling becomes louder)  
_

_Just then, the same pack of Deinonychus that attacked Clio appear! Their leader is wearing Clio's satchel around his neck._

Dinosaurs: (Roaring)

Hoku: (Screams)

Dr. Splitz: 'Tis a group of the dinosaurs known as _Deinonychus antirrhopus_. Otherwise…

Splitzy: A mouthful of teeth with a bad attitude.

Shao Lin: That one has Clio's satchel.

Mahina: Not for long. (growls)

_The Deinonychus leader charges in but Mahina trips him with her tail and grabs his neck then flips him over right smack into a tree._

Deinonychus: (Screeches)

Captain Simian: Stunners on stun! Fire when ready!

Dinosaurs: (Snarling)

_Just when the dinosaurs come closer, the Space Monkeys aim their stun-beams and the Deinonychus run away. Just when the leader gets up, Hoku pounces on him._

Hoku: (Screeching & yowling)

Deinonychus: (Snarling)

_Just when she grabs the satchel, the Deinonychus bucks her off his back, she crashes into Domino._

Hoku: (Hissing)

Deinonychus: (Shrieks)

_It runs off as the Space Monkeys look puzzled._

Gor: I don't get it, why did they run away?

Domino: Maybe Hoku's kitty breath scared 'em.

Mahina: No, I think that's why!

_She points to a strange figure a lot like Jandira's disguise. It takes off the Tiki mask to reveal an older lizard woman._

Woman: So, you come seeking your friend.

Captain Simian: Yes, we're…

Woman: You are looking for the young pig. I know everything that goes on in this forest and the village. And you just missed her.

Captain Simian: Where is she?

Woman: She can be found at the mountain that touches the red sun. I have hunting to do. Ta-ta.

_She puts her Tiki mask back on and leaps up to a tree branch then starts leaping from one tree to another._

Captain Simian: Wait a minute! (sighs) I don't understand.

Mahina: She said we could find…

Captain Simian: I understood what she said! It's what she means I didn't get. Domino, you can see farther than the rest of us, get up the tree and look for this "mountain that touches the third sun."

Domino: Righty-oh, Cap'n.

_He starts climbing up the tree, but he gets dizzy once he gets to the first branch._

Domino: Ohh. Captain! CAPTAIN!!

_Turns out the branch he's on is only at Gor's shoulder._

Domino: CAPTAIN!!

Captain Simian: What's the matter now?

Domino: I'm afraid of heights.

Captain Simian: Well, we'll let you down then.

_Gor takes Domino in his huge hands._

Spydor: (Rolls eyes) Never send a dog to do the work of a monkey.

_He climbs up the tree with ease, he looks around and sees in the distance a mountain that looks like a red sun is on top of it._

Spydor: I think I found it. Strait ahead.

Captain Simian: Let's flip out!

_The Monkeys & Clonies head off in the direction Spydor pointed out. Back in the valley, Clio is tossed into a dungeon and the bamboo door closes._

Clio: (Growls) I'll show them a thing or two.

Woman: Good luck.

Clio: Wha?

_Clio looks over and sees in the corner a lizard woman who looks a lot like Jandira._

Woman: I know this village like the back of my head and there's no way out of here.

Clio: Who are you?

Woman: I'm Ostara, the rightful leader of the valley. My greedy sister enslaved the valley and forces my followers to mine the mountain of its jewels.

Clio: Well, not while I'm here. The bars look weak enough. (flicks bars) Get back, Ostara.

_Clio backs up a few feet and charges at the bars, she successfully breaks them down._

Clio: Ta-da!

Ostara: Thank you, Clio.

Clio: Don't thank me yet, Ostara. We haven't a moment to lose to save the day.

_Ostara & Clio head off. Meanwhile, the Space Monkeys & Clonies arrive at the mountain and into a cave._

Captain Simian: Clio? Clio, where are you?

Hoku: I don't see her anywhere.

Domino: Me neither.

Dr. Splitz: (Scanning with Bananatron) Although, Clio has been here.

Mahina: How can ya tell?

Splitzy: Don't ask us, ask her.

_He points to Jandira whom has just arrived._

Shao Lin: Who are you? Where is our crewmate?

Spydor: Yeah, ya seen here? She's a pink pig named Clio with a brown patch on her ear?

Jandira: I am Jandira, I know of your crewmate. She's in danger, no time to explain. You must come with me.

_The Space Monkeys & Clonies follow Jandira to where Clio is. Back to Clio, she & Ostara find Acadia on her Spinosaur holding the sun ruby._

Ostara: There she is.

Clio: She'll be sorry she pushed me & everyone else around.

Ostara: Be careful, Clio.

_Clio goes to the Spinosaur standing there, she then charges at the large dinosaur and head-butts its heel._

Clio: (Grunts)

_It doesn't phase the Spinosaur much, though Clio is rubbing her head. But she gets back up and rams the Spinosaur a couple more times until it gets Arcadia's attention._

Arcadia: I've mentioned before, resistance is the law. But escaping & resistance, you shall be more severely punished!

Clio: Uh-oh.

_The Spinosaur swaps Clio with its tail, sending her flying & spinning through the air._

Clio: (Squeals)

_That's when Jandira, the Space Monkeys & Clonies show up and see Clio._

Jandira: Clio!

_Fortunately, Gor catches her in his huge hands like a baseball._

Gor: Gotcha!

_He lowers the injured Clio and the Captain takes her in his arms._

Captain Simian: Clio! Clio, you O.K.?

Clio: (Breathes heavily) Uh-huh.

Jandira: I'm sorry, Clio. You got beaten up trying to save us.

Gor: Nobody beats up my friend! (roars)

_He then transforms into Gormungus! And fights off Arcadia's Spinosaur & 2 others in a fashion similar to King Kong & the V-Rexes._

Gormungus/Dinosaurs: (Roaring & snarling)

Lizard man: C'mon everyone! We must fight back for our valley!

Everyone: (Cheering)

_The lizard people fight off the goons as the dinosaurs fight off the Spinosaurs._

Hoku: We gotta help 'em.

Clio: Yeah, I still have some fight in me.

Captain Simian: (Puts Clio down) Space Monkeys, flip out!

_The Space Monkeys join the battle, Spydor gets on a Spinosaur's head and covers his eyes. Which gives the T-Rex the advantage to attack and KO the Spinosaur._

Spydor: All right!

_Meanwhile, Shao Lin fights off some goons with her fighting skills._

Shao Lin: (Yelling battle cry)

_She KO's several goons with her Bo staff & throws some over with her tail. Meanwhile, Captain Simian & Splitzy fire their stun-blasters side-by-side. At the same time, the Clonies work together to defeat many goons, as Gormungus punches the Spinosaur Arcadia is on, she falls off and faces Jandira._

Jandira: Not so tough without your pets, huh?

Arcadia: You got that right. Retreat!

_She & her goons run off like cowards as Gor returns to normal also the Spinosaurs return to their homeland. Jandira picks up the sun ruby which was dropped by Arcadia when she ran away._

Lizard folk: (Cheering)

Ostara: Jandira! Oh. (embraces Jandira)

Jandira: Mother. (to Space Monkeys & Clonies) Thank you all… especially you, Clio.

Clio: Heh, no problem-o, Jandira. What else are friends for?

Captain Simian: Check, it's a friendship thing. Well, we'd better get back to the ship.

Ostara: While we clean things up.

Jandira: So long, my friends.

Clio: See ya, Jandira.

Hoku: Bye-bye.

_The Space Monkeys head back to the Primate Avenger as Jandira, Ostara & the citizens return to their valley. As background music plays._

There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
and you won't know where you belong  
they say that home is where your heart is  
so follow your heart know that you can't go wrong

_Clio staggers and nearly falls over but Mahina helps her by holding her up with her tail._

if you feel lost and on your own  
and far from home  
you never alone, you know

_The crew returns to the Primate Avenger and boards as the ship takes off._

Just think of your friends  
the ones who care  
they all will be waiting there  
with love to share  
and your heart will lead you

_The music pauses. A little later, the crew is in sick bay where Dr. Splitz tends to Clio's wounds. He wraps her right arm, left foot & head in bandages._

Captain Simian: How is she, Doc?

Dr. Splitz: Well, I'm happy to inform that Clio merely has some minor cuts & bruises and a black eye. No broken bones or internal injuries.

Orbitron: And of course, no cheese.

Hoku: (Rolls eyes) In other words?

Splitzy: She's gonna be finer than a dog to a bone.

Clio: Thanks Doc & Splitzy. I'm sorry I ran away.

Captain Simian: Well, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I jumped to conclusions and lost my cool, and I'm… well, that is…

Clio: I know what you're tryin' to say, Cap. I thought being a clone meant not really having a family, but I realized that a family is more than just parents & siblings, it's being with those you love & care for.

Shao Lin: We are your family, Clio. Nothing will ever change that.

Captain Simian: But I promise not to yell at you again… except on certain occasions.

Clio: Spit-shake on it?

Captain Simian: (Chuckles) Well, all right.

_Clio & Captain Simian spit-shake with Clio's left hoof & Simian's left hand._

Captain Simian: Eww.

Clio: (Snickers)

_Hoku then comes to Clio._

Hoku: Oh Clio, I got your satchel back. It's beaten up & torn though.

Clio: No problem, if it can't be fixed, I can get a new one.

Hoku: Oh, I'm sorry I broke my promise of telling everyone.

Clio: Oh, that's O.K. It was for a worthy cause.

_The 2 low-five. Sometime later, the crew are on the bridge in their usual places; Hoku on Chuck's lap, Clio curled next to Shao Lin and Domino & Mahina on Gor's shoulders. That's when Dr. Splitz returns from filling out the Clonies health reports._

Captain Simian: How're the health reports, Doc?

Dr. Splitz: According to my analysis, Hoku, Mahina & Domino are in top physical condition.

Splitzy: They're healthier than a yard full o' horses.

Orbitron: If I had legs, I'd be jumping with joy.

Dr. Splitz: (Rolls eyes) But I haven't yet to give Clio her physical exam for I'd rather do so until her wounds are healed.

Splitzy: I'm mostly impressed she can take a whack from a Spinosaur.

Clio: I'm a lot tougher than some think.

Hoku: You'd better believe it.

_As the Captain returns his chair to its usual position, Shao Lin pulls Clio closer her as the background music resumes._

If you feel lost  
lost and on your own  
and far from home  
you never alone, you know

_The starship goes off in the distance leaving an "S" shaped smoke behind._

Just think of your friends  
the ones who care  
they all will be waiting there  
with love to share  
and your heart will lead you  
where you belong  
I know, your heart will lead you home  
(Song ends)

The End.


End file.
